wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gems/Caste System
Gem society has a strict caste system with every type of Gem having a predetermined place on its social pyramid, having their own privileges and purposes. A gem type will be identifiable by their gemstone and appearances. Some Gem types, like quartz, share a general role with specifics based on sub-species. Other Gem types may come from the same species, but have two completely different roles. Rubies and sapphires are the best examples for this as rubies are common soldiers while sapphires are rare aristocrats. The caste system is very strict and any Gem who digress from their roles, whether intentional or not, are severely punished. All Gems, except for the Diamonds, distinguish themselves by coded serial numbers. This list is based on canon information from Steven Universe as well as headcanons by N.R. Wynter. The Diamonds The diamonds are the matriarchs of Homeworld, collectively called "the Great Diamond Authority". They have the highest rank among all Gems and are praised by their underlings who serve them. Each diamond is different, having their own unique appearance and role. However, they can share similar physical characteristics such as towering heights and diamond-shaped pupils. Yellow, Blue, and Pink diamonds were stated to be created by White Diamond, though the exact process is unknown. However, shedding off color is involved as this is the process that all diamonds have to create other gems. Along with gem creation, the diamonds can create aura projections. Depending on the diamond, they have different attributes and affect Gems differently. In Gem society's history, four diamonds are known to exist. Pink Diamond, having a love for life and being fed up with the other diamonds and Gem society, defected and became the rebellious Rose Quartz. When she faked her own shattering, this prompted The Gem War and kick started Era 2 where the remaining diamonds continued to rule in her absence. Thousands of years later, "Pink Diamond" returned as Steven, reunited with the Diamond Authority and initiated Era 3. Known Members: * Blue Diamond: Although not directly stated, Blue Diamond seems to oversee the diplomatic side of Homeworld. During Era 2, she was neglecting her duties and tried to preserve as much as she can of Pink Diamond's legacy. Her unique ability is radiated Pathokinesis, creating a blue aura that can inflict any emotion she chooses on to Gems, half Gems, or sometimes even humans. Mostly, this emotion is sorrow which causes those affected to cry uncontrollably. * [[w:c:steven-universe:Pink Diamond|'Pink Diamond']]/Steven: Pink Diamond was a former member of the Great Diamond Authority. Before she was given her first colony, Pink Diamond held balls to celebrate every success her fellow diamonds received. Due to her love for Earth and resentment towards the other diamonds, she faked her own shattering and took on a new identity as Rose Quartz. Her abilities include healing, phytokinesis, and levitation. Since Steven inherited Pink's gemstone, he is technically a member of the authority. * White Diamond: She is the supreme ruler of all Gems, even to her own diamonds, and the intergalactic Gem Empire. White Diamond is stated to have created the other diamonds, taking some of her color to make them. Until Steven got involved, White Diamond didn't leave her mecha head in eons. She is capable of mind controlling other Gems by, as she states, "shining a light through them". White Diamond will shoot a ray of light at the Gem and drain them of their color, allowing her to control them. * [[w:c:steven-universe:Yellow Diamond|'Yellow Diamond']]: Yellow Diamond has complete control over Homeworld's military. This also included experiments and weapons designed for military use, like the Cluster. Unlike Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond tried to move past her grief of Pink Diamond's "shattering" by focusing more on her work. She has exhibited incredible strength and fighting experience, as the Crystal Gems were no match for her while they were collectively able to take down Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond's special ability is electrokinesis. It's powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's physical form and have them take longer to reform. High Ranking Gems These Gems are among the highest in Homeworld's hierarchy, some of which are second only to the diamonds. They are seen with respect among the lower classes and receive special treatment. They are more commonly given pearls due to their status or achievements. Elder Gems A collective of ancient Gems made from organic origin and advanced knowledge. Only a handful of Gems have been made with these requirements. They aid Gem society with their great wisdom and guidance. All members serve under White Diamond. Known Members: * Ammolite: Ammolite is a gifted scientist who helps gem society's developing technology. She acts as Crinoid's second in command for her influential ideas. * Crinoid: The founder and leader of the Elder Gems. She assists in managing resources for the diamonds and keep the other elders in line. * Gedanite: Gedanite is the youngest among the Elder Gems. She is in charge of recording and preserving Gem's history in her giant library. Gedanite is able to identify and record history from artifacts using her resin. * Gembone: A reclusive member who is in charge of guarding Homeworld's and the Universe's darkest secrets. Gembone has the ability to erase and rewrite memories of other Gems. * Petoskey Stone: Petoskey Stone was a former member who escaped from Homeworld. His role was to advise and guide individual Gems who had lost their way. Dianites A rare type of Gem made specifically by Blue Diamond. They act as her delegate, representing on the diamond's behalf and taking on tasks such as Gem management and diplomatic operations. Currently there is only one active dianite. Known Gems: * Dianite: One of Blue Diamond's most devoted followers, she looks after trials when Blue Diamond can't attend. She also manages other Gems assigned to her diamond. Dianite owns her own estate on a distant planet as well as her own pearl. Her special ability is gravity manipulation and hydrokinesis. Sapphires Sapphires are a diamond's personal adviser, using their incredible foresight to aid them. Known Gems: * Trapiche Sapphire: A sapphire who intentionally gives false prophecies to get rid of Gems she doesn't like. * Winza Sapphire: A defective sapphire who can only foresee relationship compatibilities between Gems or humans. He currently resides on Earth. Emeralds While their current occupation is unknown, they are high ranking Gems that command over fleets. Garnets While the exact role of a Garnet is unknown they are high ranking as they are in charge of lower-ranking Gems. There are many types of garnets that have varying roles. Hessonites Hessonites are elite commanders for Homeworld's army. Morganites While their exact role are unknown, they are known to be in charge of lower ranking Gems. Aquamarines Although their exact occupations are unknown, they have a high position in gem society. They are considered one of the highest blue colored Gems in Gem Society. Known Gems: * Aquamarine: An aquamarine who works under Dianite. She's completely washed up and absolutely hates her work. Topazes A high ranking Gem that act like bodyguards or special agents for their assigned Gem. Known Gems: * Honey Topaz: A topaz assigned to Copal to help track down and find Petoskey Stone. Azurite Geodes Managers who take care of terraformer Gems like lapis lazulis. They may sometimes assist the other Gems in their jobs. Known Gems: * Azurite Geode: She was a secret Crystal Gem who helped defected Gems to safety through secret tunnels beneath the ocean floor. She was corrupted after the war and has roamed the Earth's seas ever since. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis are terraformers and extremely valuable to the Gem Empire. They are able to command over water with relative ease. Known Gems: * Lapis Lazuli (Nose Gem): Lapis Lazuli was a Crystal Gem who fought in the rebellion. Desert Roses Desert Roses manage rehabilitation programs, designed to keep Gems from defecting. They have a special ability capable of resetting a Gem to their "default settings". Known Members: * Desert Rose: Made before the Gem War, Desert Rose occupies a rehabilitation center far from Homeworld. She originally specialized with rare or aristocratic Gems, but has expanded to other types due to the resource crisis. Cacoxenites Cacoxenites are small, rare types of Gems with an aristocratic status. They are assistant Gems who provide aid through their singing. Known Gems: * Cacoxenite: Cacoxenite is a rebel Gem who denounced her loyalty from Homeworld after their mistreatment of her. She runs her own group who plan to usurp the Diamonds. Copals Copals act as historians for Homeworld. They are usually assistants to scholars. Known Gems: * Copal: Gedanite's assistant who's on the search for Petoskey Stone. Pink Tourmalines A pink tourmaline's role is not entirely understood, but they hold an aristocratic status. They were made by Pink Diamond. Known Gems: * Pink Tourmaline: Pink Tourmaline was caught in the Gem War and escorted by Green Tourmaline. She is currently fused with her as Watermelon Tourmaline. Hematites Hematites are described as scholar-type Gems. Known Gems: * Hematite: Hematite was a Crystal Gem whose gemstone was shattered. Her shards were used for a gem mutant experiment. Jades Jades are a broad Gem species. They come in many different forms and colors, some of which depend on what diamond they serve. They are considered the common aristocrat. Medium Ranking Gems Also called the labor class, they are the bulk of Homeworld's caste system. They provide Homeworld with necessities, including technology, transport, and protection. Military gems are higher up the caste system than architecture and technician Gems as they are capable of owning pearls if they perform great achievements. Benitoites Benitoites are interrogators. They are natural persuaders that uses an unique ability to expose lying Gems. Known Gems: * Benitoite: A paranoid Gem who would rather stay in his estate than perform his duties. Charoites Charoites are Homeworld's scientists. Their great intellect aids in the technological progression of Gem society. Known Gems: * Charoite: An esteemed scientist who specialized in the use for gem shards. He was left abandoned on Earth where he continues his research. Quartzes High ranking soldiers acting as the backbone of Homeworld's army. Quartz Gems are broad species, each of them having different ranks and additional roles. Agates Agates hold the highest position among other quartz Gems. Their roles are administrative in nature and described to "terrify" Gems to keep them obedient. They are significant enough that they are named alongside aristocratic Gems like sapphires. Agates may hold larger leadership roles like being military commanders and serve as bodyguard for higher ranking Gems like the diamonds. Known Gems: * Dendritic Agate: Dendritic Agate, an off colored Gem, fought in the Gem war besides Lavender Chalcedony. She currently lives with him on Earth. * Elimia Agate: Very little information is known about this agate. * Enhydro Agate: An agate who works at the Geode Base. * Eye Agate: Eye Agate is one of Yellow Diamond's best commanders. She runs a gem base and trains defective soldiers. The agate has a rather unusual ability to manipulate probability. * Fire Agate: An off colored Gem who served Homeworld as a captain until the Gem War. Fire Agate is the leader of the Astro Gems. She specializes in pyrokinesis. * Grape Agate (Character): Grape Agate was made on Earth for Pink Diamond. She rebelled to avoid her responsibilities and ended up corrupting after the war. She can create bubbles with explosive properties. * Mocha Stone: Originally fought in the Gem War, Mocha Stone runs a coffee shop in Empire City with Coffee Bean Stone. * Montana Agate: An officer who is runs a space station. She can manipulate meteors. * Moss Agate: Moss Agate monitors a weapon facility. Like her namesake, she can manipulate and control moss. Chalcedonies Specialized quartz Gems that fight in groups. This is especially apparent with Era 2 chalcedonies, being assigned permanent fusion partners to make up for their lack of strength. They may also perform bodyguard duties. Known Gems: * Bloodstone: A bodyguard for an aristocratic Gem. She specializes in teleporting. * Chalcedony: An Era 2 permafusion made up of two chalcedonies. She acts as Benitoite's bodyguard. * Lavender Chalcedony: An Era 1 chalcedony who avoided fighting in the Gem War. He currently lives with Dendritic Agate on Earth. Jaspers Jaspers are tanks in the Gem army. They are overall a determined and headstrong species, even having their own motto of never giving up. Known Gems: * Jasper (Big Red): "Big Red" is an off colored jasper who was grown in the Beta Kindgeraten. She fought for the rebellion, but was shattered. Her gem shards were used for the forced fusion experiments. * Red Jasper: A defective jasper who trained on the Gem Base. * Thunder Egg: Thunder Egg is an unusual off colored jasper that was grown on Earth. He currently participates in boxing matches. * Yellow Jasper: Yellow Jasper is the bodyguard of Cacoxenite with the ability to manipulate absence of sound. Macrocrystalline Quartz These Gems are regular Quartz soldiers in Homeworld's army. They are usually very cliquey and stay in groups., much like chalcedonies. However some quartz gems, like citrines, can hold higher ranks. Regular quartz Gems are often used for experiments. Known Gems: * Ametrine: Ametrine's species were considered defective because they're mixes of amethysts and citrines. Because of Eye Agate's program, ametrines have been allowed to exist in Gem society. Ametrine is a happy and sociable quartz who looks out for his friends. * Chevron Amethyst: A slightly off colored amethyst who rebelled from Homeworld and joined Cacoxenite's group. * Jacinto Quartz: A rogue Gem who fled Homeworld with two other Gems. * Rose Quartz (Rosa): The last active rose quartz. She was made by Pink Diamond and grew on Earth's Prime Kindergarten. All rose quartz Gems were ordered to be bubbled when one of their own shattered their creator. * Spirit Quartz: Spirit Quartz is an experimental Gem that was made to revive fallen soldiers. He is currently stuck on a desert planet with Cognac Zircon, a Gem he revived with his abilities. * Tiger's Eye (Crystal Gem): A crystal Gem who fought during the rebellion. She was captured and shattered, with her gem shards used for forced fusion experiments. Pyrites Pyrites are managers who look after lower classed soldiers. They may also take up special roles like gem hunting. Known Gems: * Pyrite: A Gem War veteran who manages a small group to hunt wanted Gems. He fuses into Nuummite, the group's secret fusion to do their jobs efficiently. Crocoites Crocoites are the Diamond's hitmen. They go after Gems on their behalf. Both new and older models utilize telekinesis to take down their targets. Known Gems: * Crocoite: An old modeled crocoite trying to stay relevant within Homeworld's rapid developing society. Goldstones An Era 2 exclusive Gem type. Goldstones investigate missing Gems and attempt to find them. They may also hunt down criminals and unauthorized off colors. Known Gems: * Blue Goldstone: Blue Goldstone was sent on behalf of Yellow Diamond to look for Eye Agate. He ends up living with Kaolinite. Astrophyllites Astrophyllites are defense fighters only. They serve as living, mobile cannons that fire at enemies from long distances. Known Gems: * Astrophyllite: Astrophyllite was once a soldier who served Homeworld until siding with the Crystal Gems. His current whereabouts are unknown. Obsidians Mostly soldiers that provide support or defense roles, but there are exceptions. Obsidians are in between rubies and quartz Gems in Homeworld's hierarchy as some are able to take up leadership roles among different Gems. Known Gems: * Snowflake Obsidian: Snowflake Obsidian is defective and lacks many traditional obsidian abilities. Instead, they can command snow and ice. They are currently working with Ulexite as an entertainer. * Blue and Red Obsidians: Two obsidians who used to serve Homeworld, but have resided on Earth. They are members of the Astro Gems. Rubies Rubies are common foot soldiers that travel in groups. They seem to lack basic reasoning skills and have poor memory. However, they specialize in thermal manipulation. Known Gems: * Goggle Ruby: A ruby who fled Homeworld with two other Gems. * Trapiche Ruby: An Era 2 ruby who became lost from her group and now controlled be Pele's Hair. Heinrichites Common sentries that protect public or private facilities. Their special visors can allow them to see through objects and can crumble structures down with a single touch. Known Gems: * Heinrichite: Heinrichite was once a sentry for a weapon security base on an unknown planet. He currently works with Hackmanite. Zircons Zircons are essentially lawyers to represent clients on trial. Known Gems: * Cognac Zircon: Cognac Zircon used to work for Homeworld until she was broken on a desert planet. She was given renewed life by Spirit Quartz and assists him in finding a way off the planet. * Jacinth: One of Homeworld's zircons. * Imperial Zircon: One of Homeworld's zircons. Bronzites Bronzites are the highest on the engineer and technician cast system. They usually oversee numerous projects and work under Gem scientists. Known Gems: * Bronzite: Bronzite was stuck on Earth during the Gem War and became corrupted. Anthophyllites Anthophyllites are usually common Gem scientists. In special cases, they may become gem harvesters. Known Gems: * Anthophyllite: A Gem harvester who works with a small group of Gem hunters. He creates the secret fusion, Nuummite. Peridots Peridots are an engineer and technician caste. They are able to operate starships and run Kindergarten facilities. Bumblebee Stones Bumblebee Stones are technicians who specialize in information and data collecting. They usually work in large groups. Known Gems: * Eclipse Stone: Once called Bumblebee Stone, Eclipse Stone used to work under the Elder Gedanite. She grew bored of her mundane life and became a thief. Green Tourmalines Green tourmalines are kindergartners. Known Gems: * Green Tourmaline: Green Tourmaline once worked as a kindergartner on Homeworld when she found that gardening was much more enjoyable. She has lived on the Earth with Pink Tourmaline as Watermelon Tourmaline. Nephrites Not much is known about these particular Gems, but it's possible that they are pilots. Pallasites Pallasites were once special messengers until their roles were repurposed as a pilot class. Known Gems: * Pallasite: Pallasite is a Gem who, after a series of circumstances, landed on Earth. She has lived there ever since. Gedrites Another pilot class that are dominantly Era 2 Gems. Known Gems: * Gedrite: Gedrite was assigned to a pyrite to aid in their Gem hunting. He is a component of the secret fusion, Nuummite. Tugtupites Tugtupites are worker Gems called in for a variety of jobs that require their tiny structure. They are sent out when the job is too tight or small for normal Gems and to prevent them from damaging themselves from overuse of shapeshifting. Such jobs include testing sites for new kindergartens while making as little damage to the resource as possible, carefully retrieve material, and assist in repairing machinery. Tugtupites are always made and put together in groups just in case they need to fuse. This usually means tugtupites have great teammwork and are close to their companions. Known Gems: * Tugtupite (Boss): The leader of a group of six tugtupites who serves Homeworld. * Tugtupite (Broody): A quiet member of a group of six tugtupites. * Tugtupite (Drilly): The action oriented Gem that works with five other tugtupites. * Tugtupite (Hearty): A sensitive tugtupite who works within a group of other tugtupites. * Tugtupite (Plum): The curious and look-out of a group of six tugtupites. * Tugtupite (TicToc): A punctual yet impatient member of a group of six tugtupites. * Tugtupite: A fusion of six tugtupites who likes the idea of remaining fused. Jets An old line of worker Gems that were made to fulfill a variety of different tasks. They acted as both a miner and construction class, capable of defending themselves during their line of work. Jets are also capable of supervising their own projects. These Gems are no longer made as new and more efficient Gems have taken their place. Known Gems: * Jet: The oldest Gem among the Astro Gems. Jet was afraid of becoming obsolete during the Gem War, but saved herself by joining space pirates. Later leaving them due to their tasteless practices, Jet lived on her own on Earth until joining Fire Agate and the others. Bismuths Bismuths are made for building structures for elite Gems on gem colonies. Coppers Coppers are electricians on Homeworld. Known Gems: * Copper: Copper was a crystal Gem who became Rose Gold, a fusion of him and Gold. Golds Golds are a type of architecture class that repairs old or crumbling structures. Known Gems: * Gold: He was a Crystal Gem who fused with Copper to make Rose Gold. Amazonites A type of construction worker Gem that specializes in pavement or working with concrete. Known Gems: * Amazonite: Amazonite was sent to Earth to work on the new colony. He was swayed by Rose Quartz's resolve and became a Crystal Gem. During the war, Amazonite was defeated and his gem was used in weapons to fight against the rebels. He was abandoned until Eclipse Stone found and freed him. Amazonite now works with her as her side kick. Boulder Opals Boulder Opals were personal assistant and bodyguard Gems made very early in Gem society. Newer Gems have been introduced that made boulder opals obsolete. Known Gems: * Boulder Opal: Boulder Opal has been waiting for her owner for thousands of years to return. Low Ranking Gems The lower class of Homeworld are mainly entertainers, artisians, and servants. They are not well looked upon by Gems with higher statuses. Ulexites Performer Gems made just before the Gem War. Ulexites were revolutionary at the time as they could assess what a Gem needed to entertain them. Known Gems: * Ulexite: Ulexite was one of the first models to be created. After his owner's ship crashing on a deserted planet, he decided to find other more exciting places to entertain. Ulexite partners with Snowflake Obsidian and begin their tour around the galaxy. Rainbow Moonstones An accidental creation from a labradorite kindergarten. Rainbow moonstones are dancers, dazzling gazers with their light manipulation abilities. Known Gems: * Rainbow Moonstone: She was the first of her kind. A labradorite meant to be a moonstone, Rainbow Moonstone became a pillar for a new Gem species. She was one of Homeworld's favorite dancers until she was smitten by Sunstone and ran away with her as Rainbow Lattice Sunstone. Kaolinites Basic artisan class that provide murals and statues to Homeworld. Kaolinites are described as common and easily replaceable. Known Gems: * Kaolinite: Kaolinite was one of many who created sculptures for Homeworld. She was sent to Earth to make art for Pink Diamond's new colony until the rebellion began. She ended up trapped with Charoite and eventually helped him in his experiments. Turgites A class of Gems that no longer exist in Gem society. They were made as temple caretakers and spread propaganda about the diamond authority. Known Gems: * Turgite: A Gem tainted by greed, Turgite is one of Homeworld's most wanted for going after powerful Gems and adding their gemstones to her special armor. Her increasingly dangerous presence was what ultimately ended this Gem type: all remaining turgites were captured and shattered. Pearls Pearls are at the lowest level of the caste system, operating as servants. They are also used as a status symbol for other Gems, whether it's inherited or earned. Known Gems: * Abalone Pearl: Dianite's Pearl. * Basra Pearl: A pearl belonging to Copal, Basra Pearl companies her owner while on the search for Petoskey Stone. * Black Pearl: Black Pearl is owned by Crinoid. * Blue Mussel Pearl: Blue Mussel Pearl wars the pearl of Azurite Geode. They were a secret Crystal Gem who guided newly defected Gems to safety. They are by themselves looking for a way to capture their former owner and friend. * Cassis Pearl: Once owned by Cacoxenite, she now runs a group of rebels to usurp the Diamonds. * Conch Pearl: Hypothetically what Sardonyx's pearl would look like. Conch Pearl helps her performances by acting as her personal assistant. * Fireball Pearl: A pearl wanting to be free, she fled Homeworld with two other Gems. * Fossil Pearl: Originally owned by Petoskey Stone, she went missing after her owner destabilized her form. * Golden Pearl: Eye Agate's Pearl. * Melo Melo Pearl: An orange colored pearl owned by Gedanite. * Opalized Pearl: A pearl who works alongside Ammolite. * Quahog Pearl: Quahog Pearl was Charoite's pearl who helped him in his experiments. She was shattered after an attempt to kill Kaolinite. Her gem shards are used for a Gem Sculptures. * Rosebud Pearl: Desert Rose's pearl. She occasionally helps her owner by teaching other pearls how to act. * Scallop Pearl: Gembone's pearl. * Silver Blue Pearl: A pearl owned by Aquamarine who is often suffers the beryl's grunt work. Pebbles Pebbles are a servant class even lower than pearls. They provide necessities for their Gem, such as building and sewing things, within their rooms. Category:Gem Types